A Man Walks Into A Bar And So Does A Woman
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: Missing scene from 8x14 A man walks into a bar.


**A scene I felt was missing from the "A man walks into a bar…" episode. I absolutely loved it, but I just kept waiting for this scene. Oh well, at least I can dream. **

A man walks into a bar.  
>His sandy brown hair is messy and he is dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pants.<br>He hangs up his coat and walks towards an empty chair. Only a few regular customers are present at the place and the bartender greats him because he has seen this man before.  
>This bar is not exactly the place to pick up ladies or to bring a date. This is a place for a lonely soul. Someone trying to find their way back, or someone who got stuck along the long road of life.<br>Tony might not fit the description to you, and some would say that he's nothing but a ladies' man that would date two sisters if he couldn't decide which one of them was the hottest.  
>But those of us who has followed Tony the last 8 years, knows that isn't true. In fact Tony is a mystery. Just like his lovely partner, Ziva David.<br>In fact at this very moment, she is standing outside of the bar. Her hair is down and curly, she's wearing a long, white trench coat and high boots. Many men stops and looks at the beautiful women. But she doesn't look at them. She is looking inside at the man she has followed for the past hour and a half. Ever since they left the office Tony had dove around just staring at the rain. It had stopped, but the streets were still wet and the air was hot. People had reappeared and the streets were full of people once again. Ziva watched as a young couple and their daughter left a restaurant. The little girl was being carried on her father's back. Ziva and the little girl got eye contact. The girl smiled and closed her eyes to sleep. Ziva turned her attention back to her partner.  
>Tony had ordered a beer and hadn't touched it.<br>"Is this really a good idea?" He thought. After the conversation with the psychiatrist today, he had needed time to think about his life. She had managed to make him think about something that happened years ago. She had made him think of someone special. Someone he occasionally thought about. He knew he wasn't the only one. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and McGee must have thought of her too in the past 6 years.

Kate.

Her death still haunts them. When Tony had talked about her, he suddenly felt old wounds resurfacing. And it wasn't their first encounter or her death that he thought about.  
>It was a dream he had, the night before she died.<br>How many times had he imagined her like that? Thought of her in a very non work related way? But that dream, it had included him, opening a door to a lovely town house. Kate, standing in the kitchen and kissing him hello. He had dreamed of what it would be like to settle down. Why Kate became the image of his wife was still a mystery. Had he really felt like that? She had been more like a big sister to him. She could get him to stop acting like a kid and take responsibility. Had _she_ ever made him feel like that? No.  
>She had made him feel like a kid. As much as he hated to admit it, she intimidated the crap out of him. Maybe because he was used to protecting people around him. And Ziva was more than capable of protecting herself.<br>While Tony finished his beer, Ziva just observed his movements. She had never understood this need she had to protect Tony. She didn't know why, but deep inside she felt that if something ever happened to him, she would lose more than a partner. More than a friend. Like his presents was the only thing holding her to this place.  
>Tony got up and grabbed his coat. Then he walked outside to his car, started it and drove off into the night. Ziva stood frozen for a moment after his car had turned around the corner where it was no longer visible. Then she walked inside and sat at the chair next to the one Tony had sat on. Because she still felt his presence.<br>And so, the chair was still his. But the man had walked out of the bar. Without looking back. And she would do the same thing soon. Leaving it all behind.

**I've considered chancing my writer's name to **_**Letters To Shane Brennan**_** because it seems that every time I write a story, it includes something I want to/wanted to happen in an episode. **


End file.
